The Crimson
by Assholetheycalllove
Summary: Kyo Sohma is a Vampire. His lust for blood is endless. But what happens when a girl makes want to stop? Will drive him mad? Or will she win his heart? Kyoru. Atreyu help with the name. Changed to T.
1. The vampire

Disclamier: I don't own Fruits Basket or The Crimson

**I feel it welling up inside  
And Robert Smith lied,  
Boys do cry and with  
Blood tears in my eyes I'm an Anne Rice novel come to life.  
I can't hide the monster… anymore.  
One can, only feel desolate for so long until  
One starts to change into  
Something the mirror doesn't recognize.  
Metamorphosize.  
The darkness has been biding its time  
To claim its latest victim,  
Fresh meat for carnal desires,  
To become, what I became.  
I viewed the sun for the last time. **

Kyo looked up. Blood dipped from his mouth. He snarled. His red teeth shone in the light. The moon fell upon him and his fresh meat. He laughed.

"Taste like sweetness," He said smiling. Night is the best time for a vampire.

**  
Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?  
So crimson and red,  
I feel it flowing from your lips. (Crimson and red)  
My heart is dead and so are you.  
**

The sun peeked into the room of the orange haired boy. His eyes cracked opened. The sun blinded him for a few seconds. His eyes adjusted to the light. He swung his feet over his bed. They hit the cold hard floor. It sent shivers up his spine. A sharp pain entered his head.

"Fuck," He mumbled as he stood up. "I need to learn not to drink so much."

**  
And it pulses through,  
The desire to change, to deconstruct  
All of my,  
All of my, past failings.  
But where to begin, because when you live in sin  
It's hard to look at saints,  
Without them reflecting your jet black aura back on you.  
And all I have is hope  
My inner burn's not fading,  
I'll wipe the blood from my cheek and get on with my day. **

The storage room was cold. Kyo shivered as he entered. He hated it. He hated winter.

'It's to damn cold,' He had said at one point. He said that every winter.

"Kyo!" He looked over to see Yuki walk toward him.

"Yeah?" He asked as Yuki stopped.

"Did you here the news?"

"No. Why?"

"Another one of those weird killings took place again. Shigure was the victim this time."

**  
Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?  
So crimson and red,   
I feel it flowing from your lips. (Crimson and red)  
and followments of you  
**

Kyo smiledat those words. "Really?"

"Yeah, our boss. You know we may have to find new jobs. I can't go job hunting again. I've got a wife and kids at home. I'm not going though that shit again," Yuki said shaking head. **(A/N: Yuki is married to Machi just so I don't get people asking me who Yuki is married to)**

Kyo mentally smacked himself for doing that. He sighed. "Well this should be fun," Kyo remarked.

**  
And all I have is hope  
And all I need is time  
To bury in pine under six feet of time  
The lies I told me about myself.  
Claw my way out,   
Pick the splinters from under my fingernails.  
I won't lose hope,  
I won't give in.  
Just live and breathe, try not to die again.  
Just live and breathe, try not to die again.  
Just live and breathe, try not to die again.  
I try not to die again.  
**

Kyo began to stack the selves with the leftover shit the store ordered. He hung his head. He was tired. 'I stayed up way to damn late killing last night.' He sighed but kept working.

**  
Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?  
So crimson and red,   
I feel it flowing from your lips. (Crimson and red)  
My heart is dead and so are you.  
**

His shit ended. He coughed. 'It's to damn cold.' Kyo thought as he walked out. He ran his fingers though his hair. Tonight he would kill Jason. 'Damn American thinking he owns everything. Let's see what he owns after he dies.' Kyo thought snickering. Oh yes tonight was going to be fun.

**  
Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?  
So crimson and red,   
I feel it flowing from your lips.(When you taste my victim's blood)  
My heart is dead and so are you.**


	2. Jason, Tohru, and the Monster

**If I gave you pretty enough words  
Could you paint a picture of us that works  
With emphasis on function rather than design  
Aren't you tired?  
cause I will carry you  
On a broken back and blown out knees  
I have been where you are for a while  
**

Kyo stood on the foot of Jason's bed. He smiled a wide grin. He loved the taste of blood. He licked his lips. Kyo walked over to the bed. He gently touched Jason's face. He lowered himself to his neck.

Tonight's victim was going to be the best.

**Aren't you tired of being weak?  
Such rage that you could scream  
All the stars right out of the sky  
And destroy the prettiest starry night  
Every evening that I die  
**

Kyo laid his teeth on Jason's neck. He sank them deep into his neck. Just like the first bite into an apple, blood oozed out. He sank them deeper into Jason's neck. Blood began to squirt out. His teeth became blood red.

Jason snapped his eyes open. Only to close them a few seconds latter. Kyo began to suck the blood out of him. He was going to drain every once of blood out of the American.  
**I am exhumed just a little less human and lot more bitter and cold  
I am exhumed just a little less human and lot more bitter and cold  
I am exhumed just a little less human and lot more bitter and cold  
I am exhumed just a little less human...  
**

Kyo raised himself from Jason. He wiped his mouth. He smiled a wide smile. Like the one that you see from an evil mastermind. Blood dripped from his sharp fangs. He chuckled.

"That's for the late night bite," He whispered as he walked away.

**  
After all these images of pain  
Have cut right through you  
I will kiss every scar and weep  
You are not alone  
Then I'll show you that place,  
in my chest where my heart,  
still tries to beat;  
It still tries to beat  
**

Tohru Honda stared out the window. He mind was thinking about her boyfriend Jason. 'Why hasn't he called back?' She thought as tapped her pen on her desk.

"Um… Is there a Miss. Tohru Honda in this class?" Asked a man in a dark black suit. Tohru shot up.

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me?"

"Of curse!" She said as she walked up to the man. They walked outside.

"Um… Well, Jason Smith is dead."

Tohru stared blankly at him. She fell to her knees crying.

**  
Aren't you tired of being weak?  
Such rage that you could scream  
All the stars right out of the sky  
And destroy the prettiest starry night  
Every evening that I die  
**

Kyo sat at his table with a wide grin on his face. 'He's dead. The man I hate is dead. And just how I wanted it.' He smiled. He began to laugh. Killing was so fun.

**  
Live, Love, Burn, Die  
Live, Love, Burn, Die  
Live, Love, Burn, Die  
Live, Love, Burn, ... Die!!!**


	3. The vampire and Mondays

**Come on!!!**

Kyo sat up. He ran his fingers though his hair. 'Goddamn you mom,' He thought as he laid back down. He jerked the covers up to his chin and fell back to sleep.

**Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes.  
Nobody tells you where to go from there.  
Seems like fate's pulling you.  
Decisions have to be made.  
The best path is the hardest earned.**

Tohru tossed and turned. She was restless. She kicked off covers. Pain rushed into heart. Not physical pain but emotional pain. The pain of the sudden and real death of Jason Smith, her boyfriend ran though her mind. She began to cry. She cried like a baby with out its blanket. Except this blanket was Jason and he can never be retuned to her.

**Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I'll become the bull**.

Kyo walked down the street. He was pissed off and very shot tempered on this day. He gritted his teeth in anger. 'I hate Mondays,' He thought.

**There is so much to stake.  
I stumble I lose my place.  
Pride and arrogance surrounded by sin.  
Destiny takes its hold.  
Fight it or let it go.  
But I choose how the day will end.**

Tohru ran down the street. She was lost in her own thoughts. Her coffee was hot her in hand. Of coarse she didn't care till she bumped into somebody.

**Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I become the bull.**

Kyo looked down at the person who ran into him and to see were the hot coffee on his now burning chest came from. There stood a girl no older then 18. Of coarse he didn't care if she was the fucking Queen of England. He was pissed off and was going to tell her off no matter who she was.

"Watch were ya going ya fucking idiot!" He yelled at her. She quickly gathered her things and apologized.

**This walk can get lonely.  
I lose myself inside my head.  
No one can touch you when you're outside staring in.  
Remove myself from this rat race**.

"I'm so sorry mister!! I should've watched were I was walking!" Tohru began to say

"Yeah you should've!!" Kyo snapped back.

"I'm so sorry I should get going! Oh my god! Your shirt!!" Tohru yelled.

"Fuck the shirt!! Keep going!!! Just get out of my fucking site!!" Kyo yelled. Tohru nodded and ran away. Kyo snarled. 'I hate Mondays.'

**Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I become the bull.**


	4. The vampire and dreams

You should have ran for days

**You should have ran for days  
You embrace you betray  
I am sick to say  
You're a sad cliché  
But when you ran you tripped and fell  
On a path that lead you straight to hell  
This is my salt in your wounds  
This is my "I TOLD YOU SO"**

Kyo sat up, sweet dripping from his nose. His bed was wet with sweet. He took deep breaths, his eyes wide in horror. His hands were shaking at his sides.

The darkness in which he sat only made it worse. He began to cry, his tears rolled down his checks and dripping onto his sheets. He shock with each deep sob. He felt like screaming out for his mom. He quickly covered his mouth. A gasp escaped from his lips. This was a bad nightmare.

**If You Knew What I Know  
Would You Move Like You Do?  
With malicious Discontent  
You went about hell-bent to destroy  
But did you have a reason why?**

The hunter sat in his chair. He leaned back and let out a long low sigh. Another restless night he was having. He began to shut his eyes. His eyes gently closed as he his head titled back, his first nap in 2 weeks. He jerked back up. He couldn't sleep now. Hell, he couldn't sleep for ever. He felt like a zombie, like the ones in 'The Night of the Living Dead.' Only he was a little smatter.

Haru got up from his seat and walked over to his window. He clutched his pants tight. He stared down at the rain covered street. Each puddle made a face at him. He laughed.

"Fuck you," He said as he walked away.

**Here's to lowering caskets  
Of old friends  
Choice and consequence  
We'll birth a new day  
With the death of an old and  
Start over, Start over.  
Here's To Burying Hatchets in Those  
Who You'd Never Call Your Friend..  
We'll Birth A New Day With The Death Of An Old Day And..  
Start Over! Start Over!**

Tohru sat staring out the window. Her thoughts were on the man she had run into the other day. His face stuck in her mind. Her eyes scanned the fogged up land. She wished she could his face once again, his flawless futures. She shock her head. 'I'm starting to sound like Bella!' She told her self. He was just a person she meet on the street. But every word he said stuck to her like glue.

'Watch were ya going ya fucking idiot!'

She sighed.

'Nice to meet you too, dickhead.'

**Can You Breathe In Reach And Let It Out  
Thee Evil Inside that's eating you out tonight  
With Every Venomous Move I Will Suck You Up And Spit You  
Get Out Of My Life, Get Out Of My Sight!**

He hated the rain. Of course, who didn't? Well, he _hated _the rain. All most as much as he hated his mother. He locked at the sky.

'You happy? Huh!? Huh you fucking whore!!" He yelled at the sky.

He could faintly hear an answer, an answer he so dreaded.

"Yes," The tiny voice whispered. A voice he wished so desperately to lose. His fist clinched into tight balls.

"Fuck off," He whispered. His pain was there, free to resurface.

"No," The voice whispered again.

"Well then fuck you!!" He screamed. His pain was unbearable. He kept on walking.

"Don't fight it Kyo," The voice said in his ear.

"Kyo is no more. All there's left is the monster you created."

**You Let Yourself Get Carried Away  
Don't Act Like Your Ashamed  
You Let Yourself Get Carried Away  
Bow your head now, accept the blame  
You Let Yourself Get Carried Away  
Bury this with you, a waste  
And Now It's Time To See  
What You Don't Mean To Me**

Haru looked at his watch.

"Fuck," He said as he put it up. He let out a long sigh. "It's hopeless. Were else can this bastard be?"

He got into his car and began to drive. He turned up what was on. He heard 'Shameful' come onto the radio. He laid his head back and let him self get lost in the music.

"I'll get you fucking vampire. I'll avenge my brother's death," He vowed as he clinched his fist.

**Now it's time to see  
What you don't mean to me  
Now it's time to see  
What you don't mean to me**

Kyo sat in the rain. 'You did this to me, _you_ did this. Fucking whore.'

Kyo looked up again. "How the hell could you do this to your own son?"

"Monsters make a great play thing."

Kyo lifted his head. "Fuck. Not you. No, no, not _you_!"

"Yes it is me. Akito."

**Here's to lowering caskets  
Of old friends  
Choice and consequence  
We'll birth a new day  
With the death of an old and  
Start over, Start over.  
Here's To Burying Hatchets in Those  
Who You'd Never Call Your Friend..  
We'll Birth A New Day With The Death Of An Old Day And..**


	5. The vampire and Akito

Go, run away in distress

**Go, run away in distress  
try to hide from what's  
creeping and crawling and stabbing within  
try to deny the turmoil inside  
if you fight yourself hard enough  
you'll never win any ounce of serenity  
or a calm hope at best (or a calm hope at best)  
can leave you heaving on the floor  
gasping for breath, are you gasping for breath?  
to be left on the floor gasping for breath**

Kyo sat on the park bench speechless. His eyes locked in a stare with Akito's. A smile formed on Akito's thin pink lips. Her eyes were black. Kyo fleet as if his soul was being sucked out of his body. He couldn't move. He couldn't lift a finger. He was terrified.

"Cat got your tongue?" Akito began to giggle. Her eyes were dark. Her hands were long and slender. She was tall and skinny. She wore all black, mostly likely to hide her soulless self.

**you're either the person you are  
or the person you're trying, trying, trying (trying) to be  
don't let the outside sway too far  
from where you want to be**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo finally asked his lips unmoving.

"Well, I was in the area and thought I'd say hi. But, you home weren't so I went looking for you," She explained with a faint smile on her lips.

"Tell the truth," Kyo snarled.

"That is the truth!" Akito snapped back, her white teeth showing.

"No it's not and you damn well know it! You came here to torment me! You enjoy seeing me in pain!" Kyo was outraged.

The smile faded from Akito's lips. She formed it into a more twisted one. A smile that even Satan would call a sin. "So did your mother."

Kyo stood motionless. His legs froze up. His lips couldn't from words. He fleet his air being cut off.

"That's what I thought," She said smiling. "That's what I thought."

**and at any cruel moment's notice  
you can ruin the best  
as your body is brutally pressed  
against the confines of your tense flesh  
and if you close your eyes tight enough (then none of the bad can get in)  
and if you close your eyes tight enough (then none of the light can get in)  
the light can't get in (the light can't get in) **

The sky began to darken. Kyo look at himself in the mirror. He fleet his teeth ache. He began to bite down on his bottom jaw

"Goddamn it," Kyo moaned. His eyes became blood shot. He clamped his hand over his mouth. It was too late. "FUCK!"

The clock struck 12. It was dinner time for the vampire.

**BOOM. you scream as the light hits you  
it radiates throughout your whole soul  
BOOM. the pain is clarity, it cleanses  
and if it still fucking hurts  
then you still fucking know that you are still alive  
that you are still in control, if you'd only take hold  
BOOM. the day with both hands, a death grip  
and a good chance to outlive your past  
are you living free? (are you living free?)**


	6. The Two Sides Of Kyo Sohma

I am the walking dead heartbreaker

**I am the walking dead heartbreaker... my apologies...  
I'm happy you'll never understand...  
what it's like to be... trapped under six feet of...  
solid glass... I can see out, but no one gets in...**

Kyo sat up and let out a sigh. The bed was wet with sweet. Another bad dream. This time of Akito and his mother. He needed to see some one. Some one to help him get rid of these urges.

He stepped out off bed and grabbed a towel that hung on his wall. He walked to the bathroom and slipped into the shower. He turned on the water and let it hit his skin. It helped wash away the pain and dirtiness he caused in the night. His eyes closed and he began to think of when he didn't have this pain. Of course he never had any of this in his life.

He turned the shower off and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen drying of his heir. Their sat a guy in his kitchen chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"My revenge," Said Haru Calvert, Jason Calvert's brother.

**Screaming at the prison...  
I've locked myself into..  
I'm sorry that I'm still breathing...  
and that I'll Kill again...  
**

Kyo looked in shock at Haru. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You killed my bother! You killed Jason you son of a bitch!" Haru yelled as he grabbed a gun out of his pocket.

"Wait how do you know I killed him?" Kyo asked his face pondering how he knew.

"I saw you running out of the house!" Haru yelled.

Kyo looked in shock. 'Shit.'

**but the loneliness is too much... for me to handle.  
the taste of fresh blood... pushes me on.**

Haru raised the gun so it was level with Kyo's chest. "This is for my bother!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet shot through Kyo like butter. He was dead.

**I.. told myself.. the con..stant pain..  
could ease..the tension... burning inside..  
But the nights... were cold... and the days... dragged to weeks...  
I will die... here alone... I will die..  
**

Haru smiled as he droppedthe gun and walked out of the house. Leaving behind Kyo, the dead vampire.

**The fear of romance.  
The pain of living.  
The joy of sorrow.  
The strength of not forgiving.**

The door that led to Kyo's apartment sat open. The scene of the crime was open for spectator's eyes. Kyo's lifeless body lay unmoving on the ground. Kyo lay dead or so Haru thought.

**God help me... I'm so tired...  
but in my dreams... the wolves ate out my soul...  
God help me... I'm so frightened...  
but in my dreams... the wolves tear out my heart...**

Footsteps began to echo around the room. A large body loomed over Kyo. The figure shock its head.

"Not again," It mumbled. It grabbed Kyo and lifted him up. "You idiot! Learn who you're biting! This the seconded time you've bitten a hunter's wife, sister, mother, father, friend, boyfriend, girlfriend, and bother."

Kyo got up and cracked his neck. "It's not my fault their bloods so good," He said smiling. His vampire side began to show.

**I used to be golden... a saint in a time of sorrow...  
but then the turning came... and I kissed the sun goodbye...  
don't you get it... it's always darker in my eyes,  
the screams of my brothers.. egging me on.**


	7. Mimi and the truth

Don't tell me

**Don't tell me **

**I have to be the brains **

**In this shitty relationship**

Kyo stood up. He had a smile from ear to ear. His fangs glimmered in the winter sunshine. His orange heir was ruffled up and messy. He looked at the girl in front of him.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He asked his tilting towards the side.

"I was looking for you idiot!" She yelled. "And by the look of things it's pretty damn bad."

Kyo smiled. He laid his head on the crock of the girl's neck. "God I love you!" He said as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah whatever," She mumbled.

**Don't tell me**

**That you're only using me to get back at him**

**Cause I won't take it**

Kyo wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist. He smiled into her neck. He loved her smell. It was like a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. He kissed her neck a few more times, taking in her taste.

"Listen," Mimi demeaned, "Next time don't go biting willy-nilly like that, do you're research."

"Whatever you say queen bee," He said into her neck.

**Don't say that you didn't have**

**A plan along to get back at him**

**Cause everything is just to prefect **

The bed was nice and cozy for the brunette that slept in it. Her dorm room was empty besides her. The pink curtains that hung on the wall fluttered in the room. Her pink and brown covers were pulled tightly around her. She slept with pleasant dreams. She smiled as she dreamed of love and candy-canes. That was until her roommate, Rin, came in and woke her up.

She shock Tohru and sighed, "You're still asleep? Its 12:34 get up!" She said as she ripped the covers off.

As the covers came flying of Tohru grumbled and sat up. "I was having quite the pleasant dream," She mumbled to Rin.

"Yay? Well you're late for class."

"Oh..!" She got up and scrambled towards the door and ran out to class, leaving behind a laughing Rin.

**The way you smile can only mean that you're plotting something **

**(And well,) Lets face it baby I don't much care for you're evil plans**

**Cause they all end the same way**

**Me crying and you laughing.**

Kyo and Mimi walked around town hand in hand talking about their relationship and Kyo's condition. (If you want to call it that.) You see, Kyo has two sides, his non-vampire side and vampire side.

You see Kyo's non-vampire side is when he hates being a vampire and wants to stop. Then, you have his vampire side. This when he becomes violent and blood thirst. Now Kyo much prefers his non-vampire side, but he can't control a thing.

"So, you can't control anything you do? It's all on impulse?" Mimi asked as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Pretty much," Kyo said kissing Mimi on the cheek. His smile grew wider.

"Well that's weird," Mimi said as she stopped and looked at him.

"What?" He said smiling.

"You're soul was soled wasn't it!" Mimi yelled.

Kyo looked down and smiled the smile that Akito wore the day they met in the park, "Of course, why else would I have not cared what happened to me."

**So, take me to a place**

**Somewhere away from you**

**So I can cry in peace**

The room in which Tohru stood was empty. It was of course her English class. And what it looked like to her was that class was over. 'Damnit!' She said to her self as she began to leave the room. She took a step out of the room when Kisa ran up to her.

"Tohru! Can you help me find Hiro?" She said as she came to a halt.

"Sure! Let's go looked at the café," Tohru said with a smile.

As they reached the café they spotted Hiro sitting alone at a table in the back. They walked up to it and sat down.

"About damn time you got here! I have to be at football practice in 10 minutes!" Hiro said angrily looked at both girls. Then he spotted Tohru, "What the hell are you doing in your pjs?" He asked looked at Tohru his head cocked to the side.

"Long story. Well I'll leave you two alone," She said smiling. As she walked away she could hear faint giggles in the back of the café.

**Don't say that you didn't have**

**A plan along to get back at him**

**Cause everything is just to prefect**

There was a long pause. Kyo and Mimi looked at each other. She was speechless. Her eyes locked on to him. She wished she had known this earlier.

"What? Why else didn't I try to do anything both times? Mimi, I hate my life! I want to die and rest in peace forever! I can't take this one more minute!" Kyo looked into her eyes. He needed help, it was clear.

Mimi turned away and shock her head, "I can't help you. I'm sorry," She said as she walked away.

Kyo looked at her in disbelief, "You mean… We're though?"

"I'm afraid so. I can't stay with you if you can't look at me and say you want to stay with me I can't love you," She said as she began to walk away.

Kyo looked at her and sighed, "What ever," He said before he turned and walked away, never looking back.

**So, take me to a place**

**Somewhere away from you**

**So I can cry in peace**


	8. The vampire and the cafe the bad part

Kyo walked slowly down the side walk. He was oddly happy for it was a Monday. He walked soaking up the sun. He turned the coroner into a local café.

He walked over to a seat and sat down to think of the nights events. He hung his head and let out a sigh.

He picked up a book he had brought with him and began to read. The book was _The Queen of the Damned_ by Ann Rice. He didn't much care for Ann Rice, he just liked to point the inaccurate of the story. It was one of his favorite things to do when he was board.

He sat in a booth at the very far back so not many people could see him; of course not even the great Houdini couldn't hide for long.

Tohru stood in the door way of the café. She looked around the room for an open seat. As she looked into the back she a seat open next to an orange haired person. She shrugged a walked over. As she approached him she asked a simple question; "Can I sit here?"

The man looked at her and said, "I don't care."

As Tohru sat down she introduced herself, "Hi, my names Tohru Honda."

"Whatever," He said as he went back to his book.

"You a fan of Ann Rice?" She asked as she laid down her laptop.

"Not really."

"Oh."

Kyo looked at Tohru from over his book. A smile creped across his face.

"So what are you taking?" Kyo said, he sounded a little more interested then he was when she first walked in.

"Um… English," Tohru said. It was almost as if she didn't have any thing to say but 'English'. But to be truthful, she was pretty surprised that he talked.

"Oh, I always loved English," He said as he put the Ann Rice book down. "What is the assignment?" It was a rarity that Kyo would talk to a strange girl that he never meet.

"Um… I have to right a short story on anything I want, I thought I'd write one about a love story in a café," She said this with a big smile.

"Oh yes, love," Kyo said as he looked the café walls. "It can be a confusing thing."

"Yeah, I guess so," Tohru said as she looked at him, "Well I guess I should get going."

"Ok," Kyo said as he picked up his book. As she packed up her stuff she looked around to see if anyone was looking, she dropped a piece of paper in the crease of Kyo's book. It read: _Tohru's number, 513-563-0584_. Kyo smiled and closed his book. "I always get lucky."


End file.
